Kill me Sofly
by Paddly
Summary: Si, lo acepto, nunca nadie, ni yo mismo, espero que tuviera emociones...pero me hiciste cambiar. Me sedujiste una tarde de octubre, con una broma, una caricia...tus palabras…tus miradas……YAOI


Una carta de Aya ...

Kill me softly

El sol se reflejaba en tus cabellos esa hermosa tarde de verano….el día era todo para mi….hasta que descubrí lo que serian nuestras noches….

Si, lo acepto, nunca nadie, ni yo mismo, espero que tuviera emociones...pero me hiciste cambiar. Me sedujiste una tarde de octubre, con una broma, una caricia...tus palabras…tus miradas……

De descuido fingiste un tropiezo, soy un estupido, me acerque a ofrecerte mi mano y tomaste mis labios…soy un estupido, pero me alegre de ello…

Sin muchos preámbulos mas, me arrinconaste contra un árbol, en el parque, en el sofocante verano….esa esencia que tenia tu piel….se quedo impregnada en la mía, aun la recuerdo….y siempre lo are….

Dibujaste el contorno de una sonrisa en mi rostro con tus constantes payasadas, querías verme feliz...y aunque nunca lo dije, lo era….

- Te amo- me dijiste una tarde tomando mi mano, ahí me sacaste una sonrisa genuina…. Pero el beso te lo robe yo…

Tus labios sabían a menta, menta fresca y dulce…el humo de los cigarrillos que insistías en fumar se fue metiendo en mi garganta, hasta hacerme dependiente de la nicotina solo de ese extraño modo….dependiente de tus labios…

Con todos fui frió y seguro, pero acéptalo, contigo me mostré vulnerable….mas que eso, fui inseguro y hasta me sacaste mas que un sonrojo….

Hiciste de los días mi motivo de vida, porque los pasaba contigo…pero después me enseñaste a vivir las noches…casi a la fuerza primero….me hice rogar y mucho….es que lo acepto, era divertido verte frustrado y cuando no me mirabas me reía de tus berrinches….

De un golpe seco caímos sobre la cama, entrelazando miradas… esa noche estabas decidido a dejarme sin escapatoria...me hiciste tu presa…. Pero yo siempre fui presa de mis miedos…no recuerdo cuantas veces tuviste que susurrar en mi oído que todo estaba bien...pero fue tan agradable escucharte decir que me amabas…aunque nunca te respondí…..y como me arrepiento de eso….

Esa noche, se que insisto en recordarla, pero fue la primera de muchas…y la que mas recuerdo, quedo grabada con el fuego de nuestra pasión no solo en mi piel sino en mi corazón….Youji Kodou, te llevaste lo que me quedaba de alma y corazón…. y nunca lo supiste…..

El sabor intoxicante de tu piel cuando la probé cubierta de un perlada capa de sudor, los besos fueron los que poco a poco nos fueron llevando mas, te deje seguir…casi te lo hubiera rogado si no fuera por mi maldito orgullo, el que no me dejo decirte nunca un te amo…..pero fuiste tan bueno conmigo, que creo que lo sabias….

Me hiciste tuyo entre promesas de amor, besos y aunque hubo dolor el mas grande placer de mi vida fue ser tuyo…. Y lo seguirá siendo….

Para que esta carta?...es un despedida………………..

El último adiós al ser amado….porque recién ahora puedo decirlo…¨TE AMO¨….

Para cuando termine de escribir esto, tengo un frasco con veneno y mi nombre en el….no soporto mas esta vida que ahora me parece vacía comparada con la que me mostraste….

Nuestra primer noche, siempre vuelvo a eso…..cuando estabas durmiendo a mi lado, me quede mirándote…tan hermoso, jamás creí que pudieras quererme a mi, cuando podrías tener a cualquiera en este puto universo, pero me elegiste a mi….sabiendo que aunque te amara mas que nadie, jamás te lo diría…¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué me hesite tan feliz si después te irías?... te intente odiar….te maldije hasta el cansancio y sorpresa de los que me conocen callado..Pero te amo mas de lo que se pueda odiar al verdugo mas cruel, me mataste con caricias y besos, fue una muerte lenta y dulce …. Con un dejo a humo en el medio, fue como me enamoraste….me mataste suavemente….

Por eso hoy prefiero poner fin con esta droga lo que empezó con la adicción de tus labios, los cuales ya no podré probar más….

Porque? Porque?...porque te fuiste Youji Kudou…porque tuviste que morir…..?

¿¿……… porque tuviste que hacerme caso…porque tuviste que dejarme………?

No quiero esta responsabilidad…saber que te mande a tu muerte con todo lo que te amo, sin siquiera decírtelo, sin despedirme sin que sepas cuanto te eh llorado….llore hasta que mis ojos perdieron ese color amatista que te gustaba… hasta que las lagrimas quedaron marcadas en mi piel y todas escribiera tu nombre entre mis manos no lavando, sino marcando fuego tu sangre…..la cual callo sobre mi….la cual quedo dentro de mi….

Maldita misión, malditas ordenes….maldito dolor, …maldigo mi vida pero no puedo borrar tu rostro ensangrentado de mi mente…..y lo ultimo que me dijiste fue…te amo…..y no me dejaste decírtelo a ti, no me reprochaste…ni jugaste…..solo sonreíste y cerraste tus ojos…..sin escuchar mi llanto con tu nombre…sin dejarme despedir…..

Acá se esta por terminar mi carta, por terminar mi tiempo… porque escribo una despedida si planeo seguirte?...porque no creo que vallamos al mismo lugar, yo solo busco poder hundirme por completo … dejar de sentir sufrimiento….porque el amor me ah ganado…. Y se que no merezco ir a donde sea que estés…

De nuevo el recuerdo me invade, tus manos sobre mi cuerpo atrayéndome, pero eso, es solo recuerdo…. solo recuerdo…y me tengo que repetir que solo me quedo tu sombra sobre mi alma….solo una sombra un recuerdo oscuro de algo que brillo alguna vez….

Ya bebí el contenido del frasco y comienzo a ver nublado…es normal, no me importa, si quisiera ver algo seria tu rostro, no tengo más razones para necesitar la vista….

Siento un dolor en mi pecho, jajaja, rió solo……no hay nada allí….dejare de escribir diciéndote solo lo indispensable…

Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo are….

Una ultima cosa…gracias por enseñarme lo que es morir de amor…duele, pero como todo contigo…uno se hace adicto…..

Los ojos amatistas se fueron cerrando, y su cuerpo tornando mas frió….. La pluma callo, volcando el tintero y haciendo la carta ilegible para los ojos humanos…pero igualmente…. nadie debía leerla….

La luz del sol se termino de ir, despejando la llegada a la noche que el pelirrojo no quiso esperar….

Una caricia..Una mirada un beso…

- Bienvenido, Aya, mi amor…. te estuve esperando….

Fin?

se que el fic no es bueno..pero suplico sus review T.T...

Atte

Maga/KaoruDono/la verdadera hija de MrK

Aunque no esta bien escrito..y tal vez no merezca ni una review...te dedico este fic con todo mi cariño...  
Mi Moony , Sol...gracias por tu hermosa amistad, te amo y lo sabes...  
Nunca lo olvides...  
Nunca me olvides...porque yo no lo haré...jamás..


End file.
